Audrey Parker
You may be looking for the Real Audrey Parker Audrey Prudence Parker is the most recent identity of a mysterious woman who seemingly never ages and has gone by many names. In 1955, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of a woman named Sarah Vernon. In 1983, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of Lucy Ripley. In 2010, she returned to Haven with the identity and memories of Audrey Parker an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She currently lives in Haven, Maine where she has taken a job as a detective with the Haven Police Department, partnering with Nathan Wournos. There are two constants in her life no matter whose memories she has: she always returns to Haven when The Troubles come back, and she always helps the Troubled. Nothing is known of her whereabouts during the periods between the Troubles, nor why she returns to Haven with the memories of other people. Searching For Her Past In June of 2010, Parker is dispatched to Haven, Maine to investigate the death of escaped federal prisoner Jonas Lester, a local to the town. On her first day in Haven, the road she is driving on cracks wide open and her car runs off a cliff. Parker is rescued by Detective Nathan Wournos whom the Chief of Police Garland Wuornos then assigns to assist in her investigation. When she accidentally slams a car door on his hand, Parker quickly discovers that Wuornos can't feel pain. She meets journalists Vince and Dave Teagues when they show up at a crime scene outside Hours, Marion Caldwell's antique shop looking for a quote for their paper, the Haven Herald. The Teagues later show up at the Haven Police Station with a photocopy of an old Herald article titled "Who killed the Colorado Kid?" In the crime scene photograph accompanying the article is a woman who greatly resembles Parker. Parker, who grew up as a ward of the state wonders if this woman could be the mother she never knew. Her first day in Haven she also meets local resident and criminal Duke Crocker when he saves her life. Crocker is highly disliked by Wuornos, but neither one is willing to tell her about their history. Parker wraps up her case when she discovers that Lester had been thrown to his death by Caldwell with the use of her own paranormal abilities. After solving the Lester case, Parker calls her boss Agent Howard, asking to use several weeks of her accrued vacation time in order to stay in Maine.Welcome to Haven Working with Wuornos, Parker discovers that the Troubles have a long history in Haven. Wuornos tells her the Troubles were around when he was a boy, then they left and he could feel again. He confesses that he's tried to ignore that the Troubles are back and is afraid that this time they won't leave. As with the Lester case, Parker continues to prove that she has a gift for dealing with the strange supernatural things that are happening and the people who control them. Chief Wuornos, citing her willingness to "see things as they are" as a valuable trait, offers Parker a position with the Haven Police Department.Butterfly Parker spends her free time trying to track down any leads on her mother. Chief Wuornos, who had been the detective assigned to the Colorado Kid case promises her that he'll look for the old files. But though Wuornos locates the evidence box from the case still sealed, the box is empty.Butterfly In the next few weeks she finds out that the woman was named Lucy Ripley''As You Were'' and that a florist remembers selling her daisies, snapdragons and orchids.Harmony Though she initially has trouble getting used to small town life,Ain't No Sunshine by the middle of July, Parker is friendly enough with the local residents that they throw her a birthday party. Crocker tells her that he's the little boy in the Colorado Kid photograph. He hasn't told her before because he doesn't remember anything from that day, something that greatly confuses him. The only thing he knows about that day is that Lucy Ripley gave him her locker, which he now gives to Parker.As You Were At the end of September, Parker's supervisor, Agent Howard, demanded that she give him a reason for her continued presence in Haven. The explanation she gives involves her personal search for her past and her identity, and prompts her to quit her job with the Bureau on the spot.The Trial of Audrey Parker She then joins the Haven Police Department in a fulltime capacity, receiving the shield number 787396. Searching for Identity While helping James Garrick with his trouble, Garrick reveals that he knew Lucy and that she had helped him back in 1983. He tells her that when Lucy helped him, she sliced her foot on a piece of glass. Parker finds the scar on the same spot as Lucy and she begins to believe that she might actually be Lucy.Resurfacing In October of 2010, Parker and Wuornos were approached by a brunette woman claiming to be Audrey Parker at roughly the same time that the Biblical plagues of Egypt began manifesting throughout Haven. They take the woman into custody, initially suspecting that she was Troubled, while contending with the religious mania of Reverend Driscoll, who claimed that the plagues were God's punishment against "the afflicted." Parker and Wuornos ultimately cleared the woman, who then aided them in pursuit of the man responsible. When the backup that the other Audrey called for comes in the form of an Agent Howard that looks nothing like Howard Parker knows, and this Howard recognizes the other Audrey, the two Audrey's realize that Parker has the other Audrey's memories.A Tale of Two Audreys Parker and the other Audrey set out to figure out who she really is. She continues working for the Haven PD, and moves in with the other Audrey in an apartment Crocker is letting above the Grey Gull. Unfortunately, the other Audrey loses her memories when she tracks down a mysterious barn by following coordinates that the mysterious Agent Howard wrote in the corner of a book he left with Parker.Love Machine In the meantime, Parker discovers that she can play piano, a talent that the "real Audrey Parker" never learned. Love Machine Wuornos also reveals to Parker that he can feel her touch and that she's somehow immune from the Troubles. Spiral In one of her cases, Parker meets Chris Brody, a Troubled individual who inherits his father's popularity Trouble when his father passes away.Sparks and Recreation She is immune to his Trouble and thus the only person who doesn't agree with everything that he says. He takes a liking to her, and they begin seeing each other.Roots'' After a particularly traumatic case where she gets stuck in a time loop, watching her friends die again and again, Parker convinces Brody to go to London as he had planned to.Audrey Parker's Day Off By the time he returns, he's gotten used to his Trouble and relies on her immunity to keep him grounded. Parker tells him that she can't be the person who keeps him himself, and they split up.Lockdown One of the cases that Wuornos and Parker catch deals with a man who keeps creating copies of himself; copies with the will to kill, something that he lacks. Parker finds a way to bond with the copy and admits her struggles with knowing that arll of her life's experiences aren't really hers.Friend or Faux After dealing with a devastating Trouble where Parker is forced to kill Reverend Driscoll to protect a little girl, Wuornos reveals that he has found Lucy Ripley. Parker kisses Wuornos, and then goes to meet Lucy. Lucy reveals to her that 27 years earlier she had shown up and convinced Lucy that she had all of Lucy's memories. In addition to the fact that Parker hadn't aged since Lucy last saw her, Lucy also tells her that when she visited twenty-seven years ago she was on the run. She had discovered the origin of the Troubles and found a way to stop the Troubles permanently. But someone had died and she'd had to run, fearing that she would somehow be erased. A few weeks later, a man named Simon Crocker came to see Lucy, saying that he was trying to help the woman with her memories. Lucy refused to tell him anything. Parker decides to tell Crocker what shes discovered since it is about his ancestors, and when she meets him, he's just discovered his family's ledger, which includes pictures of Parker from 1983 and 1955 with instructions to kill her.Business As Usual Parker goes to confront the Teagues, whom she recognized in one of the older pictures of her. The Teagues reluctantly admit that they did know her, as Lucy in 1983, and as Sarah in 1955. They say that every time she comes to Haven she has someone else's memories and persoanlity but she always helps the Troubled. Vince Teagues also gives her a ring that used to belong to Sarah, but refuses to give her any more information about her past. After working with Crocker and Wuornos to solve a case where the dead are rising and getting revenge, Parker is preparing for a date with Wuornos. But when she goes to answer the door, she is tazered. Wuornos arrives at her apartment shortly after that, discovering that she's missing.Sins of the Fathers The Bolt-Gun Killer and the Colorado Kid Having been kidnapped from her home, Parker is taken to the Altair Bay Inn, where her kidnapper ties her up and interrogates her about the Colorado Kid, asking where he is. The kidnapper refers to her as "Lucy" and tells her she wasn't the only one who loved the Colorado Kid. Parker learns from fellow hostage, Roslyn Toomey, that the Colorado Kid stayed at the Inn in 1983. Parker manages to free herself from her ropes and call for help. Wuornos and Crocker arrive, and discover Roslyn's dead body, but the kidnapper escapes. Determined to get answers, Parker has the Colorado Kid exhumed. She finds the coffin full of bricks and a note in her own handwriting that says "find him before the Hunter."301 Crocker tries to help her learn more about the Hunter, and goes to the Haven Herald to use their archives for research. He learns that "the Hunter" does not refer to a person, but to a meteor storm that comes every twenty-seven years. Both Lucy and Sarah disappeared from Haven on the night of the Hunter meteor storm, the same storm that is due to arrive in fourty-nine days.Stay Having discovered that she apparently loved the Colorado Kid and that she's due to disappear in less than two months, Parker decides not to pursue a romantic relationship with Wuornos, purposefully pushing him away, afraid that her love for the Colorado Kid cost him his life.The Farmer The person that kidnapped Parker and killed Toomey continues to kill. The bodies they find were not only killed with a bolt-gun to the back of the head, but they're also now discovering that the bodies have had different varying body parts surgically removed after death.Over My Head Parker begins to remember bits of her life as Lucy, but Agent Howard appears to her in her dreams and warns her to stop remembering.Over My Head After this remembering becomes much more difficult and has a dangerous physical effect on her. She is able to remember the Colorado Kid's face and his first name and uses that to identify him as James Cogan.Real Estate Parker and Crocker travel to his home town of Nederland, Colorado to see if they can learn more about him and what might have happened to him. There Parker learns that the Colorado Kid was her son, that she gave birth to him when she was Sarah and that she found the Cogan family and placed him with them for his safety. She also discovers that her son was married to a woman named Arla.Magic Hour: Part 1 With only 20 days left until the meteor storm, Parker and Crocker return to Haven only to find Wuornos dead. They frantically try to find the Troubled woman capable of resurrecting him. While he's dead, Parker confesses that she loves him but when he is resurrected she does not acknowledge this and pretends everything is normal. Wuornos and Parker then go to track down Tommy Bowen, who Wuornos has discovered is the Bolt-Gun Killer. They find him holding the Teague brother's hostage, torturing them for information. He steals a speedboat and escapes into Haven Harbor but the gunshots hitting his boat cause it to explode. Finding no body, they believe him to have been killed.Magic Hour: Part 2 Parker speaks with Vince Teague, who apologizes for all the times he has deceived her since she came to Haven. She asks him about the Colorado Kid, and if he knew who his father was. Vince tells her that Sarah never said who he was.Magic Hour: Part 2 Parker's remaining days pass quickly, dealing with a time travel trouble that lands Crocker and Wuornos in the past,Sarah a persuasion trouble that leads to a dangerous kidnapping,Burned a Trouble that puts the whole town to sleep,Last Goodbyes and a Trouble that reverts people to their high school selves only to kill them.Reunion During these last days, Parker discovers that The Guard, a mysterious Haven group connected to the Troubles had problems with Lucy when she refused to leave Haven. According to The Guard, when the Hunter meteor storm arrives, it brings a Barn with it. She disappears inside the Barn and the Troubles end for another twenty-seven years. Only the last time she was here, as Lucy, she tried to run away, and so this time The Guard went to great lengths to insure that she'd leave when she was supposed to. Parker also discovers that the Bolt-Gun Killer is alive, and a Skinwalker who could look like anyone. As the third season comes to a close, the Bolt-Gun Killer, wearing a skin made of the various body parts she'd been harvesting reveals herself to be Arla Cogan, James' wife and Audrey's daughter-in-law. Arla tells Parker that when James died, Lucy brought him into the Barn to save his life and promised to bring Arla in as well. But Arla's Trouble was actived by her husband's death and when Lucy found out she'd killed a woman for her skin, she tricked her, leaving her outside the Barn.Reunion Parker discovers her son, the Colorado Kid is still alive, and the Barn has in fact saved him. But Arla has told him that Lucy had killed him leading to an angry showdown with Parker, Wuornos, and the Cogans, as Parker has to show her son what his wife has become and convince him that she'd never hurt him and as Wuornous has to tell Parker that he's James' father and that he didn't tell her everything about his trip to the past. Arla kills her husband and Parker kills Arla. As he's dying, James tells Parker that the way to end the Troubles permanently is to kill the one she loves most. Refusing to kill Wuornos, Parker says goodbye to him and Crocker and joins her son in the Barn. Outside an equally violent storm is brewing between Wuornos, Crocker, the Guard and the mysterious Agent Howard who is somehow tied to the Barn. Wuornos kills Agent Howard, causing the Barn to start to explode. Crocker leaps into the self-destructing Barn to try and save Parker. Outside the Hunter Meteor Storm has arrived, only it's not passing over but raining destruction on the town of Haven.Thanks For The Memories As Lexi DeWitt Six months later, Parker has emerged from the barn but she once again has a new identity and a new set of memories. This time she believes herself to be Lexi DeWitt. See Also *Sarah Vernon - 1955 incarnation *Lucy Ripley - 1983 incarnation *Lexi DeWitt - 2011 incarnation *Audrey Parker - memory source and friend *Audrey's Relationships References Category:HPD personnel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages